Late Nights in the Prefect's Bathroom
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Oneshot. The head boy always wonders where the head girl goes late at night. So one night, he finally follows her. Smut, smut, smut!


**Summary: The head boy always wonders where the head girl goes late at night. So one night, he finally follows her. **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

…

_**Late Nights in the Prefects Bathroom**_

It all started the first week of 7th year. It was nearly midnight, on a Tuesday. The head boy was lying in bed, reading a book that was levitating in the air in front of him. Now, the head boy was actually relatively responsible when it came to school, and on school nights would try to go to bed at a reasonable time, often to the dismay of his Slytherin friends. But sleep had, once again, eluded him that night, due to nightmares of the war. So he busied himself with reading his potions text book, trying to keep those evil memories away.

But then he heard the portrait door close, and he jumped into a sitting position, the book he had been reading fallen helplessly onto the bed.

He grabbed his wand, and made his way downstairs.

"Granger?" He hissed, calling out to the head girl.

Nobody answered him. He must've just imagined it. After all, since the war, he had to admit he was a little jumpy. He turned and went back upstairs. He was about to walk back into his bedroom, but then stopped. He turned around to the door adjacent to him. He knocked quietly.

"Granger?"

Once again, he was met with no answer.

_She's probably sleeping_, he thought. _No harm if I just peek in to check…_

He opened the door slowly, careful to not make any noise. She would hex him into oblivion if she caught him walking into her room.

Finally he opened it enough to slip his head in. But the bed was empty.

_Where the hell could she have gone? _But he shook his head, wondering why he even cared, and went back to his book. About an hour later, he heard the portrait hole open and close again. This time, he heard footsteps that led to the head girl's room.

This continued to happen. Nearly every night, she would leave the common room around midnight and come back about an hour later. He would lie if he said it didn't catch his attention. Eventually, it drove him mad thinking about it. _A secret tryst? Going to the Room of Requirement? Leaving school grounds?_ So, finally, he decided that he would find out.

…

The head girl slipped out of her bedroom, taking care to close the door quietly as to not awaken the head boy, who she assumed would be sleeping. She snuck down the stairs, and into the common room, before slipping out through the portrait hole.

As soon as he heard the portrait hole close, the door to his room creaked open, and he stuck his head of blonde hair out to look around, and be sure that she was gone. When it was clear, he followed his roommate and slipped out the portrait hole as well. As he stepped into the corridor, he just barely caught sight of her robes billowing behind her as she made a turn up ahead. Eventually they came to the fifth floor corridor, and he saw her stop in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. He stood behind a pillar, hidden in the shadows.

"Bath salts," She whispered to the statue and the door to the Prefect's Bathroom opened.

He thought it was odd that she chose to use the Prefect's Bathroom. After all, they had their own bathroom. Yes, it was smaller and a tad less luxurious then the Prefect's Bathroom, but this did seem a bit out of the way.

His first reaction was to shrug and walk back to the head's dorm. It certainly wasn't as exciting or juicy as he thought it would be. But he stopped. He had a sudden urge to follow her. After all, she was just a few feet from him. She was wet…and naked.

He closed his eyes and breathed in a sharp breath. Despite his "hatred" towards her for being a know-it-all "mudblood", he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, and how smoldering her gaze was, and how luscious her breasts were…

He shook his head. Ever since they started living together, it was all he could do to refrain from throwing her against the wall and taking her.

He had to make due with thinking about her when he was with other girls, or when he took care of his needs himself.

But surely it couldn't hurt to just take a small glimpse inside? As long as he didn't get caught, that is.

Ever so carefully, he made his way to the statue and uttered the password. To his surprise, she didn't lock the door. But he cringed; the door opened louder than he expected it too. He stood frozen in the doorway, waiting for her to acknowledge the intrusion. But she didn't. So he slowly walked in and the door slammed shut, and she appeared behind him with her wand pointed at his back.

"Why did you follow me here?"

He turned around to face her, noticing that she looked quite sexy in her tank top and pajama shorts. "Why are you here so late?"

"Answer my question first, ferret."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I wondered where you went every night. To be honest I'm a bit disappointed. I thought maybe you were sneaking off somewhere, maybe meeting the Weasel over in Hogsmead for a little romp. After all, him being so far away has got to be hard, couldn't blame you for getting a bit randy. But, Granger, there are plenty of competent men here who know how to pleasure a women, unlike Weaselbee" he smirked, trying to act as if the death glare she sent him wasn't sexy as all fuck.

"Who? Like you, Malfoy?" She gave him a smirk of her own. "As if I would ever stoop that low."

"Please, Granger, you should be so lucky to be with me. I'm the one that would have to be ashamed."

"Really?" She lowered her wand and stepped into his personal space. "You don't think about me while pleasuring yourself," she whispered sensually, as she placed her hand on his chest "or dream of doing all sorts of dirty, naughty things to me?" His pale face went beet red, and he found himself short of breath and she chuckled at her effect on him. "You're not as quiet as you'd like to think, and you talk in your sleep. I would think that such a talented, pureblood wizard, as yourself, would think to put up silencing charms."

He cleared his throat and stood straight, regaining his composure. "And what about you?"

"And what about me?"

He began circling her as he talked. "Are you going to deny that you fantasize about me?" He stopped behind her, and whispered in her ear. "Are you going to deny that you don't dream about my mouth," he nipped at her neck, "sucking your breasts, or licking your pussy?" She moaned and leaned back into him. "Do you imagine me fucking you over a table, my cock thrusting in and out of you until you scream my name?"

"Malfoy…," she moaned, turning into complete putty at his words.

"My, my, Granger, losing at your own game? I expected better from you," he said, and she could hear the smirk in his tone. He stepped away from her, making her whimper at the loss of contact.

But she would not 'lose at her own game', as he had put it. She spun around and sauntered over to him. He almost moaned at the look of pure lust in her eyes.

"When you pleasure yourself to me, what do you think? Do you think of my hand on your cock?" She rested her hand at the waistband of his pajama pants. "Or perhaps it is my mouth?" She knelt down, and his breath hitched thinking about what she was about to do next. "Tell me, Draco," she purred, "do you fantasize about my mouth around your cock?"

He looked down at her into her hooded eyes, "Y…yes."

She smirked, and pulled his already very hard member out of his pants. He closed his eyes in anticipation, and didn't hold back his groan when he felt the wet hollow of her mouth encase him. She pulled back, taking him nearly completely out of her mouth, and twirling her tongue around his tip, before taking the whole of him back inside her mouth. His fingers flew to her head, and dug into her hair as she sucked him dry.

_How is she so good at this? Oh Gods, don't tell me she got this good practicing on Weasley._ He thought momentarily, before pushing that disturbing thought out of his mind, but making a mental note to ask her later.

It wasn't long before her mouth got him to the edge, and with a grunt that sounded strangely like her name, he came into her mouth.

She pulled back and stood back up again. "Is that what you think of when you get off?" She smirked.

He growled, "Yes, but there is usually more of this, as well," and before she could react, he had her pushed up against the cold, stone wall of the Prefect's Bathroom.

He furiously attacked her lips with his, and as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, he ripped off her shorts and lifted her up. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and their pelvises were crushed together. Between her panties and the thin material of his pants, she could nearly feel him completely.

But it wasn't enough for him. He pulled his lips away, and began kissing and nibbling her neck. Meanwhile, he ripped her panties off, not willing to actually put her down to remove them. He pulled his cock out of his pants, and positioned himself at her entrance.

She grabbed his head and pulled his lips to her once more and he pushed into her. She moaned and took his lips in between her teeth as he continuously pounded into her.

"Draco," she moaned.

He held her waist with one hand, and with the other, slid it up her shirt, underneath her plain, cotton bra, and began fondling her breast. His thrusts grew faster and their moans and grunts grew louder.

Before long, he was madly driving into her, with an animalistic passion, and she only squeezed her legs tighter around him, always encouraging him to go faster and faster.

"Draco," she moaned again, this time louder. "Gods, Draco!"

She screamed as she came, and he followed shortly after.

"'Mione!" He screamed as she milked him for all he had. His head fell to her shoulder, and they both worked to regain their breath.

Finally, he let her down without a word, and rearranged his pants as she pulled her shorts back on, sans underwear.

"So don't tell me you come here every night hoping some bloke follows you in here," he chuckled. She wasn't surprised to see his signature smirk still in place, though.

"I come to relax and take a bath. It takes my mind off of the thoughts of war that plague my mind every night. Nobody else ever comes here at this time, so I will not be disturbed. It's always so quiet and peaceful," she said. "Well, it _used_ to be quiet and peaceful."

He shrugged. "Now, tell me. How did you get so good at that? Don't tell me it was the Weasel."

She chuckled. "How else do you get good at something? Practice."

He made a disgusted noise and she laughed again. "He does not deserve as good as _that_."

"No? Well then you'll be happy to know he will no longer be getting it. We broke up."

"Ah," he smirked and walked towards her, wrapping his arm around her. "So you're all mine?"

"What are you suggesting?" She smirked right back at him, and he laughed. God, he loved it when she smirked.

"See ya later, enjoy your bath," he winked and sauntered out, leaving her staring after him.

…

She sat on the edge of the tub, while he stood in the water. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her hands were behind her, supporting all her weight as he moved within her.

His hands rested one either side of her as his thrusts intensified. The site of her breasts jumping up and down in rhythm to his thrusts drove him faster and faster.

"Gods, 'Mione, you're so beautiful," he gasped, looking down at her. He bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, twirling his tongue around her hard peak.

"Draco," she whimpered. One hand flew to his hair and as she tangled her fingers through his blonde strands, he bit down and she was sent over the edge.

He continued to drive into her while she rode out her orgasm, and before long she felt another one building up.

"Draco, I'm…," she panted.

"I know, love," he replied. He was close too.

He started rubbing his thumb in quick circles on her clit, and finally she screamed out his name, at the same time he screamed hers.

They were both quiet, and finally he scooted back, so she could sink into the water with him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his toned chest. They stayed like that for several minutes, both dreading the conversation that they knew was going to come up.

Months had gone by since their first night together in the Prefect's Bath. Now, nearly every night, they would meet there for their secret rendezvous. During the day, everything was the way it always had been between them. But at night, they would devour each other, and dread the morning.

At first, their meetings had been quick and dirty. But as time went by, they slowly became more romantic and tender. Their touches became soft and loving. And while there were those times when there was nothing but raw passion, there was always more to it. But neither would admit that there was a change between them.

But now, they were faced with no choice. School was drawing to a close. And with N.E.W.T.S to deal with, this would likely be their last chance to make their little escape from the world and just be together.

So, finally, she looked up at him. "I've gotten a job at the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, pending my N.E.W.T.S results."

He scoffed. "Please, you're the Gryffindor Princess; they don't care about your N.E.W.T.S results."

She chuckled and shook her head. "What about you?"

"Well, since you asked…I got a job at the ministry as well; in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? So no going into the family business after all?"

"I'm sure I will at some point, but for now, I want to be out on my own."

She nodded her head in understanding. "So, what does this mean for us?"

He smirked, and bent down to steal a kiss before he answered. "Well, we will both be at the ministry. And the ministry has plenty of bathrooms."

…

**Hoped you liked it and please review! I might make a sequel, because I have a couple ideas (Such as the ministry bathroom), but seeing as how this one is called "Late Nights in the Prefect's Bathroom", I chose not to add it. But if you guys liked this, I might make a sequel. **

**Oh, and I'm looking for a story, so if you could help I would be forever thankful! **

**(By the way, I really hope I am talking about 1 story and not getting confused with 2 different stories). Anyway, Hermione and Draco start a 'relationship' and finally they have sex. Then, Hermione finds out that it was all a bed between Draco and the Slytherins, and he humiliates her in the great hall. She ends up getting pregnant and moving to America, but nobody knows she was pregnant, (expect for McGonagall, and maybe Harry?) Oh, and her daughter is named after McGonagall. Meanwhile Draco becomes friends with Harry, Ron, etc. And when Hermione comes back, Draco finds out Hermione's daughter is his and then they finally get together. Help would be great!**


End file.
